


Of Flower Shops and Tattoo Parlours

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, FlowerShopOwner!Lena, Mentions of Maggie Sawyer, Oneshot, TattooArtist!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Based on prompt:Person A works in a flower shop. Person B works in the tattoo shop next door and does all of Person A’s tattoos. (Bonus if person B has 0 tattoos and is a cinnamon roll type character)





	

I.

The bell rang above the door and Lena looked up from her flowers. She smiled as she saw Kara Danvers, the tattoo artist from next door. “Kara!” Lena said happily. “What are you doing here?” Kara just shrugged.

“Just wanted to see my favorite customer,” Kara said brightly. Lena blushed a little bit, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “You haven’t been in for a while.” Kara casually mentioned. Lena sighed.

“I’m still working on my next tattoo. When I get the art finished, you’ll be the first to know. I promise.” Lena said to the artist. Kara tilted her head to the side.

“Is there anything I can help with?” The blonde asked. Lena swallowed. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Kara’s help, but Lena had the biggest crush on the sweet tattoo artist and honestly, it was becoming a problem. But the look on Kara’s face looked so cute that Lena couldn’t help herself.

“I… maybe. I’ve been wanting to get a tattoo on my wrist that says ‘ _purity_.’ I just haven’t been able to come up with the right script.” Lena admitted. Kara nodded, looking around the shop.

“Business seems kind of slow today, want to take a break and come next door? I can try to help.” Kara offered. Lena knew she shouldn’t, but the offer to spend more time with Kara Danvers was far too enticing.

“Sure.” Lena heard herself saying, cursing her inability to say no to Kara. But instead, she went to put the ‘Out for lunch, be back soon.’ sign in the window before following Kara out the door, locking up the shop behind her.

The pair walked next door to the tattoo parlour where Kara worked. Lena had been getting all her tattoos at the shop ever since she opened her own flower business next door. Lena had been pleasantly surprised with the quality of the artists, though she really only had personal experience with one of them.

Kara Danvers.

She was the last person Lena would have pegged to be a tattoo artist. The girl’s skin was bare of any ink, she only had a modest single pair of ear lobe piercings and was the sweetest human in the world. Nothing like the stereotypical muscular man with full tattoo sleeves or edgy women with brightly colored hair and piercings in unconventional places.

But Kara’s talent in art and with the needle was astounding. She had done Lena’s first tattoo at the parlour and ever since she kept going back to Kara, insisting that the blonde do all of her tattoos in the future. So far, Kara had tattooed a silhouette flock of birds on her shoulder blade, her birthday in roman numerals on the inside of her forearm and a quite colorful and striking space scene on her side.

Lena followed Kara to the back, sitting next to the artist behind her desk. Kara pulled out a book and a piece of paper. “So, you said you just needed to find the right font?” Kara asked her friend. Lena nodded as Kara opened the book, which on closer inspection was a book full of different fonts. “Did you want a script type font or something a little more traditional?”

Lena shrugged. “I kind of had the idea of someone’s handwriting.” Kara nodded.

“Anyone in particular.”

 _You._ Lena thought to herself but held her tongue. Instead, Lena shook her head.

“I mean, I kind of wanted it handwritten for more of an organic feeling. I don’t really have a preference on whose it is.” Lena replied. Kara nodded slowly.

“Would you… I mean..” Kara started awkwardly before taking a breath and fixing her glasses. Lena’s breath hitched a little bit. She had no idea why her body made those kinds of responses when Kara played with her glasses. She just looked so cute. “Let me try that again.” She said shyly. “Since I’m assuming I’ll probably be doing your tattoo, would you care if it was my handwriting? Not that it has to be. I just thought it might be easier, seeing as you said you don’t really have a preference. And that way I won’t have to replicate someone else. I can just do it on my own. Feel free to say no, though. It might be awkward, having my handwriting on your wrist after all.” Kara rambled on. Lena was tempted to let her keep going, but the poor girl was blushing furiously, so she cut her off.

“Kara, slow down and breathe. I would be honored if you would do it.” Lena said reassuringly. “We are friends after all.” Kara’s eyes flicked up to meet Lena’s gaze before smiling brightly.

“Right! Of course. So I’ll get started drawing out a design and swing by your shop when I’m finished? It shouldn’t take long since it’s my own handwriting after all.” Kara said. Lena grinned at Kara’s enthusiasm and nodded.

“That would be great Kara. Thank you so much.” Lena looked at the clock. “I probably should be getting back.” Kara nodded, standing up to walk with her friend to the front door. Before Lena knew what was happening, Kara threw her arms around the dark-haired shop owner and hugged her tightly. Lena was caught slightly off guard but wrapped her arms around Kara after she came to her senses.

“I promise I’ll make your tattoo look amazing!” Kara said as the two separated. Lena chuckled.

“I’m sure you will Kara.”

II.

The bell rang above the door the next morning. Lena looked up to see Maggie Sawyer walking into her shop. Lena nodded to the detective as she approached the counter. “So what’s this I hear about you allowing Kara to tattoo her handwriting on your wrist?” Maggie asked with a knowing smirk. Lena just groaned.

Lena and Maggie had been friends since their college days together. Maggie had quickly realized that the college life wasn’t for her and instead had enrolled in the police academy. But she had never forgotten the nerdy, shy outcast in her English 101 class. Maggie also happened to be dating Kara Danvers’ sister, Alex.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena tried to deny.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Little Luthor.” Lena snorted at the nickname. She once hated that Maggie called her that. Her family’s legacy was not something she wanted to be a part of, even if she had been adopted into the family. She abhorred being called a Luthor. But Maggie was different. She used the nickname as a term of endearment. And after some time, Lena came to associate it with Maggie and a trademark of their friendship. “Little Danvers couldn’t stop gushing about you agreeing to it last night. She came bursting into her sister’s apartment, having a little meltdown.” Maggie said, amused.

Lena frowned. She had no idea why Kara would freak out that much about doing a little tattoo on Lena. It wasn’t like it was the first one she had done. “I swear Little Luthor, you are so dense for someone so smart sometimes.” Lena’s eyes narrowed at the playful insult, picking up some cut stems from some flowers she had been tending to earlier and throwing them at the detective. “Hey! Uncalled for.”

Lena just shrugged. “I’m not dense.” She said simply. Maggie laughed.

“Anyone with eyes can see you have the biggest crush on Little Danvers. I don’t know why you haven’t used these flowers you have and asked her out on a date yet.” Lena just scoffed.

“Kara and I are _friends_. Besides, why would she want to get involved with a Luthor?” Lena questioned. Maggie’s eyes softened a little bit, placing her hands on the counter.

“Because she doesn’t see you as a Luthor. She sees you as Lena. And trust me, she never stops talking about you.” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Maggie nodded.

“You should hear her. She’s over at Alex’s at least once a week talking about you.” Maggie said. “ _Alex, did you know Lena likes space? I did a tattoo on her side of a really beautiful space scene.”_ Maggie imitated Kara. “ _Alex, did you know Lena’s favorite flowers are plumerias? She had some in stock today. They’re really beautiful. Just like her.”_ Maggie continued. “ _Maggie, do you know if Lena is single? You’re her friend right?”_

Lena was a little shocked. “What?” She said dumbly. Maggie just rolled her eyes.

“C’mon Little Luthor. Kara has a thing for you, she’s just scared that you’re too cool for her and out of her league.” Lena scoffed. “It’s true! I’m serious. If you just asked her out, she would say yes.” Lena hesitated. Was Maggie right? She hadn’t known the detective to ever lie to her.

“I’ll think about it, Maggie.” Her friend snorted.

“Just admit it Little Luthor. You’ve got a huge ass crush on Kara. You’re just debating what flowers to give her.” Lena blushed a light shade of pink. “That’s what I thought. Anyways, I need to get back to HQ. Just thought I would give you a little push in the right direction. Catch you later. Call me!” Maggie said, smiling at her friend.

“Oh, and Kara’s favorite flowers are red orchids,” Maggie called over her shoulder, leaving her friend with her thoughts. Lena furrowed her brow.

Red orchids. Representing passion and desire. But even more so, strength and courage. Lena could see why Kara liked those. Lena glanced at a bunch of red orchids she had just gotten in.

III.

The bell rang above the door. Later that afternoon, Kara Danvers waltzed into the flower shop, a manilla envelope in her hand and a wide smile on her face. Lena couldn’t help but get lost in Kara’s blue eyes. “Lena!” Kara greeted her friend. Lena just waved. “I finished the design. I just wanted to get your thoughts on it.” Lena nodded, gesturing for her to sit down. Kara took a seat on a stool, pulling out her drawing and handing it to the raven haired woman.

Lena accepted the paper, her eyes pouring over it. Her heart soared a little bit. Kara had written the word purity in her scrawling handwriting, but she had added more to it. There were vines and flowers wrapped around the text with stars and planets adorning the space above the word. Below it was full of green, stems of grass and other touches of nature. Lena looked up.

“Kara, this is amazing. I love it.” She said honestly, not that she’d lie to the artist, but the bright smile that lit up Kara’s face was definitely worth the compliment.  

“Really?” Kara said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Lena nodded furiously.

“Of course. When do you have some free time to do it for me?” Kara blinked before tilting her head to the side, a cute tick she had when she was thinking.

“I think I have a free slot tomorrow, it would have to be kind of late, though.” Lena nodded in response.

“Sure. Uh, text me when you’re finished?” Lena asked. Kara nodded.

“Will do! I’ll see you tomorrow Lena. I’ve got a client coming in five.” Lena smiled, handing the drawing back to Kara who accepted it and put it back in the folder before heading out. Lena sighed. Thinking back to Maggie’s words from earlier. Was she willing to take a risk and put herself out there again?

IV.

Lena sat in the chair next to Kara as the blonde set out her inks. “So, how’s the flower business going?” Kara asked casually. Lena chuckled.

“It’s going. It’s a good thing Mother’s Day is coming up. I could probably use the additional sales. Everyone always seems to want to get flowers. Though you would not believe the amount of panicking teenagers I get on the day of.” Lena and Kara both laughed.

“I can only imagine,” Kara said. “Ready?” Lena nodded as the whirl of the needle could be heard and as Kara pressed the needle into Lena’s skin, the young Luthor flinched a little bit out of anticipation and habit, but eventually fell into easy conversation with her friend.

V.

“There we go! You know the drill, keep the bandage on for a couple of hours, keep the area clean, keep it hydrated, blah blah blah. I know you know.” Kara said, clearing up her supplies. Lena nodded. The Luthor took a deep breath.

“Do you have time to come next door for a second?” Kara turned around to look at her friend, tilting her head to the side.

“Yeah, sure!” She replied eagerly. “Let me finish cleaning up here and locking up for the night.” Lena nodded. As Kara finished up, Lena inspected some of the artwork on the wall. Some of the tattoos that the artists had done over the years. Lena had to admit, all of them employed there were extremely talented. “Okay, done!” Kara said brightly a few minutes later.

Lena follower Kara out the door and waited for the blonde to lock the door before heading next door to Lena’s flower shop. Lena stepped in first and went to the counter, Kara on her heels. “So, what did you need Lena?” Kara asked curiously. Lena took a breath, reaching under the counter and grabbing a red orchid that she had placed there earlier.

“I… I may have heard that your favorite flowers are red orchids.” Lena gently offered the flower to Kara, who gasped and slowly took it from Lena’s hand.

“How?” Kara asked quietly.

“Uhm... Maggie was in here yesterday…” Lena trailed off. “But what I meant to ask is if… I don’t know… if you have the time, would you... Would you want to get dinner with me sometime?” Lena asked nervously, stumbling over her words. Uncharacteristic of a Luthor, but very characteristic of Lena.

Kara’s eyes shot up to meet Lena’s. “Really?” Kara whispered so softly that Lena almost missed it, but the young Luthor nodded.

“I… I really like you, Kara,” Lena admitted quietly, aware of the vulnerable position she was putting herself in. Lena’s eyes flicked to the floor. Though Kara must have, very quietly, made her way around the counter and next to Lena because the next thing she knew, Kara was lifting her face and grabbing one of her hands, the flower laying on the counter next to them.

“I’d love to,” Kara said with a smile. Lena grinned, a warm feeling bubbling up in her stomach. She said yes!

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep saying that I don't like flower shop AUs, but they just keep happening. Maybe I don't dislike them as much as I originally thought. But when I see a good prompt, I just have to write it. 
> 
> I'm still riding high on the 2x12 promo and the hug™ so I'm coping with this long ass week by writing oneshots. I should really get a move on with my Soulmate AU, but I also kind of want to see what canon does with them before really starting. So yeah. 
> 
> Come fangirl (or maybe suggest prompts that I may or may not actually do) on tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
